¡Él es mi chico!
by Aressia-ureshii
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: fans de Ilia, ¡no leer este fic! Ilia, después de mucho Ilia tiempo decide dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia el chico de sus sueños, pero un gran obstáculo se interpondrá entre su amor...


**Hola a todos éste es un fanfic colaborativo entre Ureshii chan y Aressia. Surgió del odio que ambas tenemos hacia Ilia y que sabemos que muchos de ustedes TAMBIEN tienen :D es que ¿Quién puede quererla? Es tan…. ¡Tan ella! Bueno, obviamente es un Zelink ^^ donde Ilia tiene sentimientos por Link pero él ni al caso (muajajaja) ok! Es algo cruel pero… ¡Qué importa! Bueno lean y esperamos que les agrade la idea :D**

* * *

><p>La calidez de la luz del sol ya daba su presencia sobre la aldea de Ordon. Apenas amanecía, mucha gente aún no había salido de su casa, sólo unas cuantas, entre las cuales se encontraba Ilia, que como todas las mañanas, siempre iba a las afueras de la casa de Link y tomaba a su yegua sin permiso, se sentía con el derecho de llevársela cuando deseara ya que su padre se la había regalado al muchacho.<p>

Se dirigió al manantial de Ordon, echándole la culpa a Link de que estuviera sucia. Se dio cuenta de que últimamente pensaba mucho en él, y claro ella ya sabía por qué... Todo el trayecto se lo pasó divagando sobre eso. Al llegar, empezó a bañar a Epona con cuidado, como siempre solía hacer. Cuando terminó puso una mano sobre ella y le dijo:

-Sabes Epona, ¿no has notado estos días como tu dueño luce diferente?, no lo se, más atractivo, jeje, supongo que pronto dejaras de ser la única chica en su vida eh ¿No lo crees linda?- decía la chica ojos verdes mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en el lomo de la yegua. En ese momento como sin más, empezó a exaltarse. Ilia ante la impresión trató de calmarla, pero no obtuvo éxito.

Epona relinchaba y pateaba en todas direcciones, no podía detenerla, se acercó para calmarla pero lo único que obtuvo fue un fuerte golpe que la hizo caer al suelo. Estaba desconcertada, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así. Adolorida, no pudo levantarse de inmediato y luego de unos minutos en el suelo, alguien acudió al lugar...

-¡Por Dios, Epona!- fue lo que la chica pudo escuchar, una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Link! has venido por...- sin terminar su oración y dejando estrecho su brazo, observó como el chico de la voz que había reconocido la había ignorado por completo, dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a su asustada yegua.

-Epona, guooo, calma, calma- exclamaba éste mientras trataba de serenarla.

Epona se calmó al ver a su amo. Link la acarició y le sonrió. Ilia, quien aún estaba tirada en el suelo esperaba a que le ayudara.

-Emm Link ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Con qué? Tú te caíste sola, levántate sola.

-¿Ah? Link ¡Por favor!

-Me llevo a Epona, la necesito hoy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Link se fue y la dejo sola ahí.

-Link... como se atrevió a dejarme así- se quejaba la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, aún sintiéndose adolorida por el golpe que recibió de parte de la yegua.

-¿Pero qué rayos le habrá pasado a ese animal? nunca se había comportado de esa forma conmigo, algo raro le estará sucediendo estos… auuh- se vio interrumpida por sus quejidos.

Llegó a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama esperando que el dolor se desvaneciera. Una hora más tarde, se sentía mejor así que decidió salir e ir a buscar a Link, a pesar de que él le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. Ilia era curiosa y quería saber qué cosas hacía. Cerca de la casa de Link, se quedó parada esperando a que saliera para preguntarle a dónde iría.

El sonido de una carroza empezó a escucharse no muy lejos, lo que llamó la atención de la chica, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que el ruido se acercaba, y ésta atemorizada decidió ocultarse detrás del primer arbusto que vio. Al rato observó la carroza que se había detenido muy cerca de donde se encontraba ella, desconcertada volteó hacia todas partes… alguien bajaba de la carroza. No lucía como alguien de estos rumbos, se notaba a leguas que era alguien importante, Ilia decidió acercarse un poco. Se percató que el individuo llevaba consigo una carta, no la alcanzó a observar muy bien pero definió lo que era, tocó la puerta, en menos de un instante el chico abrió, saludó al hombre y éste le entrego el paquete. Ilia notó cómo una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Link, acompañado de un pequeño suspiro. Se despidió del susodicho y entró de nuevo a su casa cerrando la puerta a la vez.

Ilia no sabía qué sucedía. Mientras pensaba qué podría haber pasado, Link salió de su casa corriendo y montándose en Epona, en dirección hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. Ella lo observó todo y la curiosidad la atacó: quería saber que decía aquella carta que el extraño hombre le había entregado a su amigo. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca y entró a la casa del héroe. En una mesa, vio el papel que hace unos instantes habían entregado. Lo tomó en sus manos, lo analizó, vio que contenía el sello real y prosiguió a leer le interior de la carta.

_Querido Link:_

_Esta noche se celebrará una gran Cena en honor a mi cumpleaños._

_Vendrán de todas partes a festejarme, ya sabes, condes, duques, embajadores..._

_En fin, será aburrido, y ya sabes, para pasarla bien me gustaría estar contigo._

_Así que te espero a las 8 de la noche, aun lado de la ventana que siempre hemos usado..._

_Cuídate._

_Zelda._

Ilia puso una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Era realmente la princesa Zelda quien invitaba a Link? A una cena... "a un lado de la ventana que siempre hemos usado"... eso quería decir que no era la primera vez que se veían de esa forma. Ilia no pudo mas, sintió celos. La hermosa princesa de Hyrule estaba teniendo algo con el muchacho que ella siempre había querido. No iba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero no podía negar lo obvio. Sufrió en silencio... el descubrimiento que recién hizo, daba significado a las actitudes que Link había tenido últimamente. Él tenía un amor, y no era ella...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y Gracias a Dios que no era ella! Jajaja pobre Ilia ¿no? Naah está bueno que le pase xD Ok, ok es algo cruel y malo pero… en fin, ¿Qué les pareció? :D ok ok,, por favor, dejen comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos ( claro que son mejor bienvenidos los buenos ñ_ñ) en fin, su opinión también cuenta ;D<strong>


End file.
